Fazes of the Heart
by Moony9
Summary: Megan is a pureblood witch from a prestigious family. To ensure that their lineeach child's rite of passage is spending a year muggle style. Megan enjoys work unil she see's someone who brings her world crashing down, again; Draco Malfoy. romance in later


Disclaimer: I OWN Harry Potter!! Well actually I don't and I never will, I'll only own the plot and Megan Kindle; you'll meet her later. I've asked daddy about buying Harry Potter, but he said it was too expensive, so of course we won't get it, and that's even if J.K sells, which she won't any time soon. So it I haven't made it clear; I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER! The song belongs to Faith Hill, and not me as well. The song is When the Lights Go Down.

  
  


Chapter one Summary: Megan, is out spending a year as a muggle; as part of her acceptance into her families inner circle, and to see what her life would be like if she ever fell in love with someone who was either a muggle or a mudblood. She is singing at a night club, and has some special visitors. 

  
  


Fazes of the Heart

The Beginning

  
  


Megan looked nervously around the room, this would be her second performance; the first having been in a smaller club, with fewer people. Putting her fear behind her she remembered her inspiration to write the song; Draco Malfoy. They had broken things up several months ago and she was still in love with him, and knew she would be until she died. Her love wasn't the kind that was filled with lust and craving, like other relationships had been, she knew better than to sink that low with a Malfoy, she hadn't even wanted to date him, but things happened. She let the hem of her dress fal back into place, she had been playing with it. The curtains opened and she looked up at the audience. She started to sing.

¤When the lights go down

he'll be filling a pan, with a broom in his hand;

In some dive across town.

He'll be wiping the bar;

mopin' the floor.¤

Megan smiled, her courage growing with every word she sang. She had loved singing and her piano teacher had helped her with writing music, something her family was renown for, none had produced better musicians. 

¤Counting his tips and locking the doors;

wrestling the devil that tears him through another round.¤

She smiled as the first part of the song had gone by. Soon she was at the chorus, her favorite part.

¤When the Lights go down 

and there's nothing left to be.

When the lights go down 

and the truth is all you see.¤

She walked across the stage and looked for the first time at the audience, she knew she had them in her hand, and smiled. She looked at one on the tables and nearly stopped. She saw her brother, Elijah, no matter how much he would change himself she would know it was him, she knew his style.

¤When you feel that hole inside

your soul and wonder what your made of 

well we all find out when the lights go down.¤

  
  


Draco was there with Blaise, Elijah. Draco and Elijah had met and become friends when Megan had introduced them while they had been dating. They had instantly become friends and were almost as the muggles said, 'joined at the hip.' they never went anywhere with out the other. Elijah had recently started to date Blaise. She was shy and they got along well, his parents were happy, since Blaise was a pureblood. He looked at Elijah. "I never knew that Megan sang." he told him.

"I did, but I never knew she sang this well. She was just damned annoying when she was younger. O mean she sang well, but she just needed to learn to sing. I remember this song, she wrote it shortly after you two broke up." he said. 

"Elijah, Megan's walking over here, shh, I like the song." Blaise said. 

¤When the light go down

at the end of the day when this game that I play

has gone another round.¤

  
  


Elijah looked at Draco and saw him try to hid his face. "Don't worry, she won't recognize you, remember you look different." Draco nodded his head and looked back at Megan. He noticed how Draco's eyes were somehow locked with Megan's, then he realized it, she had written what was in her heart and she had written the song for Draco. She had hinted at it, but he didn't put two and two together. He looked at Draco's eyes and saw that they reflected love. He gave him an unnoticed look filled with puzzlement. He looked at Blaise and saw her lips moving.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You can tell that Draco is still in love with Megan. It's painfully obvious. Don't you think?"

"Yes, but lets not dwell there." he smiled. "I'll owl her when we get back to my apartment." he told her. She nodded.

¤As I lay there alone in this big empty bed

nothing but thought of you in my head.

I think of the things that I wish I had said 

when you were still around.¤

Megan looked away from the man she had been looking at, she turned around and looked around. 'His eyes are so familiar, but where I know them from I don't know.' she thought. She slowly turned and walked back to the stage. Soon she was closing her song, loved the song, and the end was where she would sing her heart out. She soon was singing.

  
  


¤When the Lights go down 

and there's nothing left to be.

When the lights go down 

and the truth is all you see.

And I wonder if all my life's all about; 

the sum of all my fears and all my doubts.

When you feel that hole inside your soul

and you wonder what your made of;

well we all find out 

when the lights go down.

When the lights go down.

Megan ended her song slowly, making each word, and note pronounced. She smiled as the audience thundered in applause. She was enthralled at their response. She bowed again and walked backstage to change and see why her brother was here.

  
  


§Author's notes§

Like I said the song belongs to Faith hill. I had the idea to write this story earlier and I am, I'll still be working on my other story as well but it may take me a while since my schedule is growing busy. Thank you to all potential reviewers! Oh, this is a story has a interesting twist I myself am figuring to write out. I hope it doesn't get too confusing!

Embers 


End file.
